Let The Wind Carry You
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Set in the Fall after Castle returns. One Book, One dedication and it can change there lives forever. Kate/Rick
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I don't know if I want to make this a one-shot or have a chapter story! Please let me know what you think!

**Let the Wind Carry You**

It had been nearly two months since Castle had left with Gina in his arms, two months since she'd broken up with Tom Demming, two months since she had admitted to herself that she was head over heels in love with Castle, two months since he'd left for the Hamptons. The summer was ending and fall was coming and she still hadn't heard from Castle. She missed him so much but how could she miss him and still be so mad at him at the same time. She was done, this was it, she was calling him and so what if he thought she was pathetic. Her mother always told her that 'nothing worth having is easy' she was going to have to fight for him and damned if she wouldn't win. She picked up her blackberry and dialed Castle's number.

"Detective Beckett, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Castle answered.

"Hello Castle, how's The Hamptons?" Kate asked, her stomach was in whirls.

"The Hampton's were good, I finished the next Nikki Heat novel under Gina's watchful eye. Then I came back to New York." Castle said, the comment simply made Kate sick to her stomach. "Kate I know that we ended things kind of awkward but I still feel there was something you wanted to say." Castle spoke.

"Castle I…." She stopped she couldn't tell him she was madly in love with him over the phone. " Can you meet me at Remy's in like an hour?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure. Kate your alright aren't you? I mean your not sick or anything?" Castle asked.

"No, No this is just not something I can do over the phone." She said touched that she cared.

"Okay and Kate by the way. There should be a copy of Naked Heat on your doorstep about now." Castle said smiling to himself knowing she would read the dedication first. They said there goodbyes and hung up. Kate hurried home to find a UPS box at her front door. She rushed in the front door and opened up the box to find what Castle had promised, a copy of Naked Heat. She opened the book to find the cover sheet and then the page she was looking for, the dedication. She smiled and read to herself:

**To the Extraordinary KB:**

**Whose Determination is reflected in her Work.**

**Whose wisdom is displayed in her character.**

**Whose love is eternal for her mother Johanna Beckett.**

When Kate finished reading she had tears in her eyes. She didn't realize it was almost time to meet Castle. She ran upstairs to change. She put on her skinny jeans and a red v-neck sweater. She applied a little bit of eye shadow and mascara and headed toward the door. At Remy's she walked through door she saw Castle. Tears stung in her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Hi" she greeted

"Hi" she replied

"So you umm read the dedication?" Castle asked

"Yes Rick, I read the dedication." He was surprised she called him by his first name. "You know it's funny because when you left at the beginning of the summer I was furious. Gina walked in and interrupted and I wanted to punch someone. Preferably you or her. Then when I called today I knew that I had to fight for you and believe me I was ready. So I went home and I definitely did not expect the dedication I read. Rick, I think I'm in love with you." she was beaming. He pulled her out of the booth they were in and walked outside pulling Kate with him.

"Where are we going? Why are we here?" Kate asked, he pulled her into alley and kissed her with so much passion she thought she would melt.

"Were here because if I did that in Remy's it would be all over page six in the morning. And Kate, if that didn't say it. I think I'm in love with you too." Castle spoke before bringing her in for another kiss. He kissed her neck, her chest, and then moved back up to her jaw line and then capturing her lips again.

"Castle I think I want to go home? Would you like to come?" she smirked and he knew exactly what she meant.

"Why Detective Beckett, I didn't know you had a dark side!" Castle said grinning.

"You haven't even begun to see my dark side." She said sashaying away with him hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I am going to try and continue this story but you will have to bare with me because I have never written a chapter Castle story before so ideas are appreciated! Thanks and on with the story!

**Let The Wind Carry You- 2**

"That was amazing!" Kate said breathlessly.

"Yes it was" Rick replied, they were lying in bed after and amazing night. She was curled up to him, her head resting comfortable in the crook of his neck and his arms around her.

"Rick, when you left with Gina I thought I would never recover. I mean in that second I wasn't 'Detective' or 'Beckett', I was just Kate and I didn't want to go back to being any of those people. Anyway my point is when I'm with you I don't feel like part of the NYPD or just another person, I feel like Kate and I don't want to loose that. So I know you said you though you were in love with me and I do believe you I just need to know that there's no one else right? Gina? Meredith? I know it's dumb and I gosh I probably sound so stupid but I just can't ….. I can't feel the way I felt when you walked away because it felt like my mother's death was happening all over again." Kate explained with tears in her eyes.

"Kate" he kissed her on the lips. "What you just said made me realize something. It made me realize that I don't think I'm in love with you. I know and I can promise from the bottom of my heart there's no one else, because Kate Beckett I am in love with you and nothing is going to change that." He replied rubbing up and down her back gently.

"Richard Castle, you are the most smug, arrogant, annoying person I have ever met but I'm in love with you too." Kate replied pulling him in for a kiss, he deepened it then her phone rang. 'Perfect timing' she thought.

"Beckett" she answered and listened to Esposito. She hung up and looked to Castle. "There's been a murder." She said pulling her self out of her bed but he pulled her back for one last deep kiss and he didn't want to let go.

She pulled away and said " If you keep doing that I might not be able to go." Kate said smiling and gave her hand to him to pull him out of bed.

"I have to get in the shower and you have to go home and change because there's no way I am having the boys make jokes because you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Kate said

" Wait how will they know that these are the same clothes as yesterday. I didn't even see them yesterday? Do they boy's know? About us?" Castle asked

" I will know and I am pretty sure. See Esposito is the one who told me that you probably have enough research for 50 Nikki Heat novels and there had to be another reason that you stayed around so long." Kate said smiling and digging around in the bed for her bra.

"I see, well in that case to spare you social humiliation I will go home and change and meet you there. Where is the murder?" Castle asked putting his clothes from last night back on and handing Kate her bra that was under the bed.

"Thanks" she smiled slightly embrassed. "44th and Lex" she said walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "I'll see you there" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Bye babe." He replied.

Kate took her shower, got ready and walked out the door. At the crime scene her and Castle made it there about the same time. He came up behind her and put his hands around her wait. It made her cringe but she knew that the boy's and Lanie had to know eventually but oh boy would Castle get it for this when she was alone. He didn't even ask her. Lanie went through the routine at the crime scene and then pulled Kate away.

"What was that? Damn girl I knew you weren't stupid." Lanie said laughing.

Kate blushed "He's amazing Lanie but I am mad at him know so we can't speak of his amazingness now." Kate said not realizing Castle was right behind her.

"My amazingness huh?" she smirked and she pulled him aside out of everyone's view and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Don't ever touch me again at work, Okay? That can't happen again because as much as I love being Kate I have to be Detective Beckett here. Alright?" she said running her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame but she pulled his face back up pecked him on the lips and walked back out to the scene.

She called back "I'll meet you at the precinct" Kate said smiling. He smilied back. This was amazing. She hadn't felt this good since before her mother died.


End file.
